Going Merry
The Going Merry is a caraval class ship that acted as the first main mode of transporation of the Straw Hat Pirates. It was designed by Merry and given by Kaya to the Straw Hats as a reward for saving her. Over time, the ship came to be loved by the crew as a home and as a friend, that it literally took a life of its own and became just as part of the crew as any them. Ship Design and Appearence It had a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armament consisted of four (4) cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, 2 near the stern pointing to either side, and one that was occasionally seen on deck at the stern - although they where rarely used, the Straw Hat Pirates usually preferring to run away or engage in hand to hand combat. After the Arlong arc, the Going Merry gained three tangerine trees from Belle-Mère's farm, a memento of Nami's home. As the series continued on, the ship recieved more and more damage and gained several metal patches to hold it together at places that could not be nailed back together, like Merry's headpiece and the Mast, which was torn off several times. Statistics * Japanese Name: ゴーイングメリー号 * Romanized Name: Gōingu Merī-gō ("gō" is a suffix to denote that the name belongs to a boat) * English Name: Going Merry; Merry Go * Affiliations: Straw Hat Pirates * Japanese VA: * First Appearence: Manga Chapter 41; Original Anime Episode 17; English Anime Episode 16 * Last Appearence: Manga Chapter 430 History East Blue Voyage The Going Merry began its voyage in East Blue. Where it carried the first five Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, across the various locations in East Blue. After the events in Syrup Village, the Going Merry was given by Kaya as a reward for saving her from Kuro. The ship was originally designed by Merry for Kaya as a luxury vessel. This marked an important event for the Strawhats as they had acquired for the first time a proper pirate ship. After a touching moment in which Usopp joined the crew, the Going Merry then sat off for the future voyages that laid ahead. At first, the voyage was very easygoing. Many trivial tasks at the beginning, like the design of the Jolly Roger and placement of items were the all crew's biggest worries. It was not until they met Johnny and Yosaku onboard the Going Merry that a more serious issue occured. Having accidently shot their boat while testing the ship's cannons, the two bounty hunters showed to the crew first hand the consequences of scurvy with the state that Yosaku was then in. This made the entire crew realize that they needed a cook in order to protect them from the disease as well as starvation due the way Luffy and sometimes Zoro ate. Luckily the crew was informed by the bounty hunters that the ocean going restaurant, Baratie, was nearby. This vessel would be the perfect place to aquire a cook. The crew set off on their journey to stock up on food and gain a chef. During a raid by Don Krieg, which was further complicated by the appearance of Mihawk, Nami stole the Going Merry and headed back to Arlong and his crew, bringing the ship and the crew's treasures with them. After the battle with Arlong, the Going Merry was later reclaimed and given three Mikan(Tangello, but usually translated as Tangerine or Orange) trees, which were planted on top of the ship's cabin, where they remained. The Merry then continued on its voyage towards the Grand Line. While sailing towards their destination, the crew made a stop to the last island in East Blue before entering the Grand Line, Lougetown, in order to stock supplies for the journey ahead. This stop had something important for everyone. After docking the ship on a shore far from town in order to avoid drawing the attention of the Marines stationed there, the crew went into town to complete their tasks. This trip, which was already then made complicated by the reappearance of Buggy the Clown and the pursuit of Smoker's Marines, was abruptly ended with the appearance of a massive storm. This storm stopped the Going Merry from being burnt by Mohji or the Marines, as matches could not be lit, and the Marine's gunpowder supply was wet. After escaping from Lougetown, the crew then held a small ceremony onboard the Going Merry before entering the Grand Line while the storm raged on. Symbolized by placing their feet above a barrel, the entire crew vowed to accomplish all their dreams. With that done, The Going Merry was then navigated towards Reverse Mountain, the entrance of the Grand Line. Grand Line Voyage In the Shadow of Baroque Works After the Going Merry traversing the Reverse Mountain and entering the Grand Line, the ship immediately encountered by an Island Whale named Laboon. After crashing into the whale's side and knocking the headpiece off, an infuriated Luffy broke the Going Merry's mast and plunged it into an open wound located on the whale. The whale angered by this attack swallowed the entire ship and most of the crew. Luffy however was not swallowed along with the rest with of the crew and the ship, but instead found a trap door on the whale's side and went in. While inside the whale, the crew met Crocus, as well as Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. After they got out of the whale and learned about Log Poses, the crew then escourted Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday back to their home island, Whiskey Peak, unbeenknownst to them what the two were really planing. After several events on the island where the crew learned about the secret organization, Baroque Works, its doings, and the true identity of Miss Wednesday, the Going Merry was then steered away from Whiskey Peak, with two extra passengers, Vivi, who disguised herself as Miss Wednesday, and Carue, Vivi's pet spot billed duck. The Going Merry then sailed into the direction of Little Garden via Log Pose where the crew experienced more Baroque Works related endeavours. After surviving the battle brought about by Mr. 3, the Going Merry and its crew left Little Garden and headed in the direction of Arabasta using a Eternal Pose left by the aforementioned villian. They left Little Garden to their journey to Arabasta but not before the ship was temporarily swallowed by an Island Eater, which was shortly blown to bits by Dorry and Brogy. The journey to Vivi's homeland was at first smooth sailing until it was discovered that Nami was sick. This sickness, which no one in the crew could figure out, forced the Going Merry and its crew to make a slight detour to the nearest island to find a doctor. This island was Drum. After defeating Wapol and his men, whose ship they encountered earlier before coming to Drum, the Going Merry aquired a new member to its list of occupants, the reindeer doctor, Chopper. With that the crew continued on its journey to Arabasta. While journeying to Arabasta, the ship accidentally took on board another passenger due to Luffy and Usopp's fishing techniques and some steam created by an underwater volcano. This person, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, entertained the crew until his ship and crew came to the Going Merry to fetch him back. Upon learning the identity and powers of this person, the crew and their companions decided to protect themselves using an X mark placed on each of their right forearms and some bandages covering it. With this they swore onboard the Going Merry as being Nakama. After reaching Arabasta and docking in Nanohana, the Going Merry briefly took onboard another passenger, Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace. After a short meeting with Ace about Blackbeard, the Going Merry was steered to the south western shores of Arabasta, across the great river, where it remained until some time. After Crocodile was defeated, it was learned that Mr. 2 had taken the ship. Learning about this the crew sped across the vast desert to retrieve their ship back. Upon reaching the ship, it was learned that Mr. 2 had taken the ship not as an enemy but as a friend. He had taken the ship in order to safeguard it from the various Marines that were then searching around the island for the Straw Hats. With the crew back on the Going Merry and the Straw Hats' bussiness with Baroque Works finished, it was time to leave Arabasta. Adventure in Sky Island Both Usopp and Chopper would be invaluable, acting as the ship's repair crew until a proper shipwright could be found. Once the Baroque Works Saga was over, the ship entered another demension(Anime Only Filler) and then proceded to Sky Island where the ship fell from large heights many times. While in Skypeia, Merry took much damage, Sky Breeder Shura, a Skypeian Priest hade lit the Mast on fire. Chopper, to stop the ship from totally burning away, broke the mast off and threw it in the water While the entire crew is sleeping at their camp, Usopp gets up to go pee, where he sees a mysterious spirit repairing the ship. The Spirit looks at him and Smiles, and Usopp freaks out, thinking he has seen a Ghost. The Next Morning, the ship has been repaired, but it was not a quality job. The World Government Saga After the Davy Back Fight the Straw Hat Crew has gone to Water 7, a large city covering an entire island, renowned for it's shipwrights, even Pirates don't dare attack, at risk of not having their ships repaired, or losing the ability to buy a new one. Here the crew trades in their ancient gold artifacts, aquired from Skypeia into Belly, hoping to use their newly aquired 300,000 Belly to get the Going Merry repaired. However, one of the Shipwrights, Kaku, takes a look at their ship, explaining that a cricital part of their ship, the Keel, is broken, making the ship unrepairable. With this information they can abandon the Merry, and buy a new ship, or let the Merry sink on the way to the next island. The Crew, Luffy especially, agree that the ship isn't going to be able to take them any further. Usopp, who treasures the Merry, is the only one that disagrees. Luffy and Usopp battle that night for right to own the Going Merry, and Usopp, even though knowing Luffy very well, and attempting to counter his strategy, loses. However the rest of the crew takes their belongings off, and lets Usopp have the ship. Eventually the CP9 are revealed, and Usopp, with Franky in Franky's private hidden ship workshop, is told that the Going Merry is a ship, who's job is to carry it's crew from one island to the next. if it can not carry it's crew to an island, it has failed it's duty, and will be happier to simply be dismantled at an island. Usopp explains to Franky that he saw a mysterious spirit, who Franky Reveals is a Klaubutermann. Usopp explains he knew all along that the ship couldn't go on any longer, but he couldn't let Miss Kaya's gift be destroyed so suddenly. Franky begins to dismantle the ship, with Usopp in protest. Suddenly, the members of Cipher Police 9 appear, and are looking for the Blueprints to Pluton. Kaku explains that even though he is a Traitor, he meant what he said when he did his evaluation of the Going Merry. Casting the Going Merry off to sea, it would remain there for the rest of the Lobby Arc|Enies Lobby] arc, until the very end. Suddenly, the Going Merry appears out of nowhere, the Gate of Justice closes, and the crew escape, meanwhile the Buster Call ships are stuck because of the whirlpools created. As soon as a Galley-La ship appears, the Going Merry breaks apart, and speaks to them. The Going Merry says goodbye, and the crew said their final farewells, as the ship was lit on fire and cremated. Going Merry Category:Ships Going Merry